My Younger sister
by Turkoist
Summary: Rowen's Younger sister has a Nightmare can the ronins protect her from her nightmares. And why are these three new students trying to help her? What do they have to Hide?
1. Chapter 1

**"My Younger Sister"**

**Chapter 1 - " Whose's the New Guy?"**

**Written by Turkoist**

Rowen Hashiba fell out of bed, he groaned gazing at the alarm clock, it was Six in the morning! He growled & groaned in frustration as he crawled under his covers of his blue bedspread. He grabbed his Navy pillow covering his ears, Sage's alarm sounded like a Nuclear bomb going off. It had been twenty minutes & Sage's alarm didn't go off. "Damn, this is uncomfortable. I'm going to kill Sage!" Rowen thought sleeply and he sounded like he was in a grumpy mood. Rowen Cautiously uncovered his ears, just as he was about to lay back & resume his deep sleep -!

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEPPPPPPPPPPP!**_

Rowen jumped Three inches off the bed, as a hand reached out from under Sage's Forest green covers turning the stupid thing off. Sage yawning, straining his body into a sitting position, & Sage looked over at Rowen's bed. He stood up walking toward Rowen's bed with a pair of Forest green pants on and no shirt! Sage busted out laughing when he saw Rowen's foot which appeared from the other side of the bed like a snake would. "Well Rowen, I never thought that you would never get ready for school this early and i'm surprised to find a ronin of your superiors laying on the floor." Sage said as he laughed at his blue haired friend in an uncomfortable position on the hard wood floor. " Yeah whatever Sage." Rowen growled ignoring Sage's laughing & insult. Sage Date just stared at his poor room mate shaking his head in deep shame. Sage grabbed his clothers from the dresser & walked outside of their room sighing. " Rowen... What am i going to do with you?" Sage replied sighing and thinking that Rowen would wake up with him for school , but no he was being lazy. Sage Turned into the Restroom next door to the room Rowen & Sage shared. He turned on the hot water, & began to strip down. He was lucky that Ryo was not there, before he was because he would say he had first dibbs of the hot water, which he took it all!

Kristen & Sammy were in their room, Sammy was sleeping soundly cuddling her happy bunny stuff animal murmering Rowen's name over and over again. However, Kristen had been up since Four in the morning worrying about the Nightmare she just had & The unlocked door last night. She felt like crying but knowing she would wake Sammy & scare her. She passed the feeling. She quietly got up from her bed, grabbing her clothers she headed to the Restroom. Sage was in there & she had to wait. So she decided to go into Rowen's room and Tackle him.

Rowen was just about to fall into a peaceful snooze when, Kristen leaped on Rowen making them both hit the floor. Rowen growled & looked at his tackler, of course he was not in the mood for her right now. But then Kristen hugged Rowen's shirtless body, kissing him on the cheek. Kristen Hashiba was Rowen's younger sister, She was 14 while he was 15. They lived with Mia & the other ronins because the warlords had murdered their parents, and since Rowen was really good friends with the others their was no problem in Mia letting him & his younger sister stay there. Rowen & Kristen never really talked to each other let alone the ronins about the incident with their parents. Rowen remembered the Funeral like it was yesterday, Kristen cried silently & didn't talk to them for a week. Not wanting that to happen ever again Rowen hugged his sister tightly, not wanting to lose her like they lost their parents. Not menching the night mare she had Kristen smiled brightly at Rowen making him grin.

" What did u do that for? Your not a Jock." Rowen said twisting Kristen's long blonde hair & gazing into her icy light blue eyes that made Rowen feel comfortable & safe.

"I just came by to awaken the brave warrior of Strata... Have u seen him?" Kristen asked playfully looking around the room as Rowen smirked.

" Rowen of Strata, here and at your service ma'm!" Rowen smirked bowing and making his younger sister blush & giggle.

" I'll race you to the restroom!" Kristen yelled running out of the door.

"Your on!" Rowen yelled scrambling for his clother's waking everyone in the house except, Cye who was cooking breakfast. And Sage who just came out of the bathroom, as Kristen knocked Sage over, and Rowen laughed at the scene before him. Kristen was on Top of Sage, while Sage was under her. Both blushed fiercely, Sage was wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. Both Sage & Kristen had a huge crush on each other, and they looked down ( and up) at each other grinning. However Rowen knew Kristen liked him & that Sage liked her. He laughed and sprinted downstairs to tell Cye what happend.

_**Hey guys this is Turkoist, I need some staff members. Please Review.LOL! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**"My Younger Sister"**

**Chapter2- NightMare**

**Written by Turkoist**

**Rowen Hashiba sprinted down stairs to tell Cye about what all the commotion was about, and why he was so Happy today. Rowen was never enthusastic about going to school during the week, he would go to the library after school every day, which made him fall into a cheery mood & stick his nose in a book during conversation. "So why is Rowen so happy?" Cye thought as Rowen busted in the kitchen laughing his head off. Cye stood & starred at him in surprise, and he smiled seeing that not only was Rowen happy today but, that it wasn't going to be a lowzy day. Rowen walked up to Cye who looked at him curiously, " You seem cheery Today Rowen, usually your quiet." Cye said wipping his hands on a towel since he washed his hands. (**_Gotta love that british accent_**) " Cye, you gotta come see this!" Rowen yelled as he & Cye stormed up the stairs...**

**Sage staired longingly into Kristen's eyes, feeling that rush... Sage just grinned his white teeth, which was his cocky Flirt king smile he made only to her. " Hi Sage... Nice to see you up at this time of morning." Kristen replied blushing as she tried to get off of him, hoping she didn't crush him. Sage helped her up holding on to the towel around his waist, " It's nice to see your beauty, after the sunrise." Sage told her & taking her hand in his. Kristen blushed as Sage chuckled seeing her blush reder than Ryo's armor. Cye & Rowen came up stairs laughing at them, then Rowen mocked him. "_It's nice to see your beauty, after the sunrise!" _Rowen said holding his arms up like he was in love. Just then Ryo, Kento, & Sammy appeared seeing Rowen on the ground laughing & Sage steaming at the two ronins. " Hey what's so funny? What happend this time? What did u guys do this time?" Ryo stated with a cocky smirk on his face glaring at Cye & Rowen. " Me & Kristen were racing to the Restroom-!" Rowen turned his head quickly to catch Kristen slam the Bathroom door with a smirk. " NO! I was there first Kristen now let me IN THIS INSTANT!" Rowen replied sternly knocking & banging on the bathroom door, giving his friends an angry glare that they just let Kristen pass by. Everyone heard Kristen giggling & laughing through the Bathroom door. Everyone laughed, when Rowen fumed in defeat. " Now what happend?" Kento asked as Sage strolled off in his towel. " Nothing that needs to be told." Sage replied slipping into his room, and heard Rowen's big mouth. " Kristen fell on Top of Sage, And Sage was telling her how Beautiful it was to see her elegant beauty after the sunrise!" Rowen said which made everyone laugh, and cease with tears in their eyes. " Whooooaaaaaa! Whatta go Sage! I never Knew the Flirt King of Hana high school, had it in him!" Ryo laughed as Kento replied, " Whatta go Sage! I never knew girls like Kristen would fall on top of a guy with only a towel on!" **

**Everyone except Kento stopped laughing as Sage was fully dressed & standing in his door way fuming up smoke. Rowen beat on the door in the bathroom , " OH Kristen, can't get out of the bathroom without your hair being brushed." Rowen smirked as Kristen peeked out of the bathroom. Suddenly Rowen yanked open the door as Rowen made Kristen trip and fall. Everyone watched in Horror as Kristen fell backwards her head & hit the corner of the long dresser in the hallway. Kristen almost hit head again by the wooden floor but, Ryo & Cye caught her in time. Sage filed over to the others as Rowen opened the bathroom door realizing what he had done to his precious sister. Everything around Kristen blurred as Ryo lifted his hand from behind her head covered in blood. The last thing she heard was Ryo Yelling at Sage & Rowen to get a wash rag. Then everything went black...**

**The NightMare-**

**Kristen sprinted away in the darkness of the Night, She heard someone despritely calling her name in the distance. She felt around her neck realizing her Ronin orb was not there around her neck...**

**Then flashes of the Ronins face in pain shot through her mind as she remembered what she had done to save them. She gave her orb to Some tall guy who made her feel weak , as Dais returned the Ronins orbs back to there original owners. And Sage surprising yelled at her " Why did give them your orb! They didn't want ours they wanted yours! He hurt you once dont you think he'll do it again! Dont' you be playing this game now! " Ryo & the others stood there looking at her, Sage realizing that he just hurt Kristen's feelings tryed to reason with her. Rowen tried to grab Kristen's arm but, she backed away looking at them like they were ghosts. Yuli said Kristen's as he looked at her arm, which had some kind of curse slashed into her flesh. Ryo & the others walked towards her as kristen felt something wet on the back of her head. She winced and her hand came back with blood. **

**Rowen & the others said her name again and she sprinted away into the depth of the woods crying & grimacing at Sage's words as that pounded in her mind over and over again. Warm tears blurred her vision as some black figure grabbed her & put a knife to her throat. **

**" If u want to see those ronins live, you will be mine only! It's your fault that their orbs were taken away in the first place! It's your fault!"**

**" Kristen!" Rowen yelled trying to kill the man who had wrapped his cold arms around her waist once again. Suddenly, Rowen was struck by a blade and he fell over. Blood was smudged and painted on his sub-armor. He smiled at her when she kicked the man, she touched his blue hair. The man pulled her away laughing harshly as the other ronins ran up to Rowen.**

**" NOOOO ROWEN!" she shouted as she was taken away from her older brother.**

**End of Nightmare**

**" NO ROWEN!" Kristen practically woke up & jumped on Rowen when she woke up screaming. Rowen was horrified to hear her scream his name & jump on him. The other Ronins ran in shortly to see Kristen sobbing harder in Rowen's blue muscle Tee-shirt. He looked down at his sister seeing her odd behavior & She hugged him tightly her head on his chest. " Rowen, I'm sorry I got you & the Ronins orbs tooken away. PLEAE DON'T DIE! " she yelled crying & sobbing holding her older brother not letting him go, Ryo & the others gathered around to see Kristen embracing Rowen and telling them she was sorry. Rowen tried to calm his sister down.**

**" Kristen. Kristen it's okay. I'm not going to die..." Rowen replied as he held his sister in his warm arms as she cried on his chest.**

**" But I got you guys ronin orbs taken away... And I had to give mine up, and Sage was fussing at me about the mark on my hand. And he got you Rowen! He tod me it was my fault for getting your orbs taken away. And u attacked him & you were covered in blood and dying! And I was just so scared ROWEN!" Kristen replied crying more on her brother's chest as Everyone looked from Sage to Rowen. And then they all looked down at Kristen who was balling over Rowen...**

**Cye bent down kneeling beside Rowen as he took Kristen from him in a warm embrace.**

**" Shhh... Don't cry Kristen it was probably just a Nightmare. It's okay ... Were all okay..." Cye cooed in Kristen's ear as They all looked down at her worriedly.**

**" No it's not Cye... I have a bad feeling... And I've had this Nightmare for a week now" Kristen replied looking into Cye's brown eyes that were very concerned now & she placed her head on Cye's shoulder wimpering. And looking up at the others...**

**When Kristen stopped crying, she noticed her head was bandaged up... She looked at the Ronins faces as they looked at each other worriedly. Kento was the first after Cye to hug her and ruffle her hair," Do u feel like going to school today?" Kristen looked up at Kento as Ryo came up aand hugged her making her feel safe. " Yeah I probably still can go to school, if that's okay with u guys." Kristen said wincing a little & smiling making the ronins calm down a little bit. " Of Course." Cye said smiling at her, as the others looked at him like he was insane.**

**Then as Ryo let go off Kristen, everyone looked at Sage who stood over her & wrapped his arms around her back hugging her making her blush. " Kristen... You do know that I would never fuss at you? You probably just had a Nightmare of some sort. Rowen kind of knocked you over hitting your head on the dresser." Sage replied smoothing her blonde hair out in his hand. Everyone smiled as Sage & Kristen hugged, and soon each of them left the house filing into the Van as Kento pulled from the drive way. All of them sinced her pain & all of them decided to watch her at school...**

**Making sure no one would bother her at all Today...**

_**I hoped u liked this chapter! Please Review!- Turkoist**_


End file.
